


Live and Uncut

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Fingering, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Nev's dance tutorial stream gets interrupted by a burglar who knows just what to do with a cute teen in booty shorts.
Relationships: Intruder/Teen Livestreamer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Live and Uncut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



"Again, our feet are doing rock-step, rock-step, down twerk for eight, up twerk for four. What makes this combo look cool is what you do with your arms. I mix it up based on what the music is doing, but here's some basic ideas. We'll repeat this a couple of times and then get out of it with a little spin."

Nev grinned at the camera as he turned to the side to show off the way his ass popped when he moved. His mom knew he did dance tutorials on the internet, but she figured they were for ballet or tap and only disapproved because she'd paid good money for his classes and he didn't need to give it away for free. Not that his stream was entirely free. He'd forged her signature on a few papers and was making plenty of money shaking his ass in the privacy of his own home. (Nev did not delude himself that all his subscribers were there to learn to dance, even though he did his best on each tutorial.)

What his mom didn't know wouldn't hurt her, which was why he did his tutorials while she was at work. Thankfully, she worked the night shift, so he could dance for a few hours after he finished his homework every night without her ever being the wiser. She hadn't even noticed his new drawerful of dance wear, tight shorts that covered him up just enough to make his videos not obvious porn.

"Are you feeling the burn?" he asked as he started to up twerk for the last time, before stepping together and throwing himself into that promised spin. He spotted like the professional he was, which meant he only got the barest glimpse of movement before he was grabbed by a massive man wearing a balaclava that hid everything but his eyes and mouth.

Nev screamed, shocking himself with the force of the sound, but he'd long since sound-proofed the walls of the room he used as a dance studio.

The man grinned, amused by Nev's futile attempt at resistance. Nev was in terrific shape, but he also kept his body weight as low as possible and no matter how he squirmed, he couldn't break free of the man's hold. "Aren't you prettier than a big screen TV?" he asked.

The reference to TV made Nev remember that people were watching him right now, live. He turned his face toward the camera. "Call the cops, now. I'm at—"

A large hand covered in a glove that smelled of baby powder covered his mouth before he could say his address. "Nuh-uh, sweetheart," he said. "Besides, I don't think they want to help you."

It took a moment of blinking, but Nev managed to focus on the screen he'd set up so that he could read the comments while he danced. There were a few expressions of shock, but to his horror, most of the viewers were enjoying it. Some of them seemed to think it was a setup, but others flat-out didn't care.

TacosRule84: This is awesome! Bout time this became an actual gay porn channel. Can't wait to see his tight hole. I bet it's sweaty.

PurpleSocks: Is this child porn?

ThirteenSucks: No, that's illegal.

PurpleSocks: This is a lot of effort to set up a roleplay.

DeathMetalRox: Shut up. We wanna see that hoooooooooooooooole.

"Upsy-daisy," the man said, and Nev lost sight of the commentary as he was tossed over the man's shoulder.

His dance studio had been the guest room, and it was connected to his bedroom by a shared bathroom. Turned out the man didn't have to go far to find a tube of lube, so it was less than a minute before he was walking Nev back into the studio. The lube made it clear what the man intended to do, so Nev resumed his struggling, but the man shrugged his kicks off like they were nothing.

The man set him down on his feet so that his back faced the camera. "Here you go, guys," he said as he pulled Nev's shorts down, tucking the waistband under his ass so that it displayed his cheeks to the camera. "Hope that ass is everything you waited for. Looks pretty great to me." He slapped Nev's ass, making Nev yelp, and declared Nev's ass tight enough to bounce a quarter off of.

Bending so that he could whisper in Nev's ear, he said, "Hold your cheeks open for the camera and stay there. Otherwise, I'll have to use this."

Nev looked down at the knife in the man's hand, hidden from the camera by their bodies. He nodded, and moved his hands to spread the cheeks of his ass, tears spilling from his eyes. He was glad he couldn't read the comments right now.

The man wandered off and returned with something Nev recognized as one of his dance trophies in his hand. Most of his trophies were topped by a cheap figure painted gold in some sort of dance pose, but this one had been from a competition with pretensions of grandeur. The pillar flowed and twisted about in a shape that was supposed to evoke the grace of a dancer.

"On your back," the man said. "Knees up, facing the camera."

Remembering the knife, Nev gulped and got into position. The man forced his knees back farther, expressing admiration for how bendy he was. He pulled Nev's shorts all the way off too, saying they'd block the view. Nev looked up at the monitor, seeing that they would have been right in front of his face. The viewer count had tripled. He looked away, not wanting to see.

"Hand out," he ordered, and filled Nev's hand with a thick squirt of lube. "Finger yourself, sweetheart. Remember to smile for the camera."

Mechanically, Nev reached behind his dick and balls to rub some of the lube onto his hole before pressing a finger in, trying to push the lube as deep as possible. If the man's cock were as large as the rest of him … Nev's dick had chubbed up a little when his shorts had pulled down, and it started to fly full flag as he worked a couple of fingers into himself. Apparently, his dick knew no fear even though the rest of him felt frozen. The man had told him to smile, though, and Nev had plenty of practice keeping an enthusiastic smile on his face no matter what was happening below his neck.

When the man handed him the trophy, it was already coated in lube. "You know where this goes."

Nev nodded, but the man had to slap him before he moved the trophy towards his ass. The base felt heavy in his hand, and he was sure it wouldn't fit. But when he pressed the thankfully rounded end against his hole, it slid in as smoothly as his fingers had. It was the first twist that gave him trouble, where the trophy got thicker.

"Work it in and out, sweetheart. You got to fit it all in. Here, I'll show you how." The man knelt beside Nev, pushing his fingers into Nev's dementedly smiling mouth. The glove was vinyl, and tasted foul, making Nev want to spit. But there was nothing he could do but swallow as the fingers pushed back toward his throat.

He'd been following the rhythm he was given for most of his life, and it did make it easier to match the man's movements, to shove the trophy into his ass as the same time the man shoved his fingers into his mouth. He was being invaded from both ends, but he was the one thrusting the trophy ruthlessly into his own asshole. He'd rather the man just took out his cock and raped him, rather than make Nev do it himself with his own trophy.

It felt so weird inside him, every twist in the design dragging against the walls of his ass. If he angled it back a little, he could press those ridges against his prostate, making come leak from his dick, and that felt better but it also felt worse.

Nev was really crying now, though he struggled not to. It wasn't just that it was even more embarrassing to cry, but it made it hard to breathe with the fingers crammed in his mouth. The man had three fingers in there now, and seemed to enjoy the way Nev gagged when they pushed all the way to the back of his throat.

"You gotta come, sweetheart," the man said to him, crooning in his ear. "You gotta come, or I call in my dog and he makes you come."

He didn't know whether the threat was real or not, but fear spurred him on, made him thrust the trophy into himself even more viciously, brutally filling himself as fast as he could without injuring himself, frantically rubbing the largest ridge at the base of the trophy against that sweet spot inside himself, trying to eke out an orgasm before the man could decide he'd taken too long.

He came like that, savagely fucking himself with the trophy like he wanted to come, painting his sweaty chest with stripes of come. His throat closed around the fingers as he came, rendering him unable to breathe for a second, and somehow that only made him come harder, the edges of his vision going black.

Stunned, he slumped backward, the trophy still lodged deep in his ass.

The man ran his fingers through the come, bringing it up to Nev's mouth. He shoved his fingers in there again, this time filling Nev's mouth with his own come and forcing him to swallow. It barely even felt degrading after everything else he'd done, every second of it recorded for posterity.

"You're a star, kid," the man said fondly as he cleaned his fingers off by rubbing them on Nev's face. "Got a real future in porn."

He stood up with a huff, as if he were the one who felt sore. "Sorry, guys, but I need to turn this off now," he said, gesturing toward the camera. "This is some nice equipment. I bet I'm gonna get a lot selling it."

The last thing Nev saw before he passed out was a comment telling the man he'd make more doing more streams like that one.


End file.
